


Percy Jackson God

by orphan_account



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Becoming a god, F/M, God of Fertility
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-03
Updated: 2020-04-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:38:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23461798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Relationships: Annabeth Chase/Percy Jackson
Kudos: 12





	1. Introduction

"Percy Jackson" Says Zeus as he looks at Percy with a kind of a grateful eye  
"Yes Uncle" Says Percy as he looks at Zeus. Zeus was wearing a sky blue toga. He was twenty feet tall. He beard was super trimmed. He was looking some kind of happy but I could not really tell why  
  
"I would like to offer you something" Says Zeus  
"Yes Uncle" Says Percy as he bows to his uncle  
"I would like to offer your godhood" Zeus says as his voice is booming  
"May I have a moment to talk about it" Says Percy  
Zeus looks at Percy a shakes his head to say yes "Of course"  
"Thank you Uncle" Says Percy

**Percy POV**

I walk over to Annabeth "Would you be willing to be my wife and queen" I say to her  
She looks at me and I can see her mind spinning "Under on condition" She responds to me  
I look at her and smile "Name it"  
"You will not try to control me and you will allow me to not be faithful to you" She says to me  
"Yes....I would ask the same thing of you" I say to her  
  
 **Back at the throne  
  
** "I would like to ask one thing of you for me accepting this position" I ask my uncle and father  
Zeus looks at the other olympians as they have a very silent conversation about what to do "Fine name your condition"  
"That somebody else will be raised to godhood to be my queen" I say to the collection of gods gathered there there was a shock going on in the council chamber. I remember Hermes looking at me with a bit of shock at the bomb I just dropped on the committee by saying that I wanted somebody else to be risen to the position of godhood. Athena looked at me like she wanted to kill me because she probably knew what was going on  
  
"Lets here who my son want to raise to godhood" Says Poseidon  
"I concur" Says Zeus as Zeus motions to me  
"Olympians!!!" I Shout and then everybody looks at me "On the orders of Lord Zeus and Poseidon I will tell you who I am going to raise... All in favor". Then all but one hand raises up. That would be the mother of who I want to be a goddess. 

"The motion is adopted" Says Zeus "Who do you want to godhood Percy"  
"Annabeth Chase, daughter of Athena" I Reply  


"I like Annabeth" Says Hermes  
"All in Favor" Says Zeus and 9 people say Aye "It is agreed to" 


	2. The Marriage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Percy Jackson and Annabeth Chase get married

"Congratulations Persus Jackson and Annabeth Chase" Says Hermes  
Then Zeus snapped his fingers and Percy Jackson and Annabeth Chase were in suit and wedding dress respectively. Annabeth was wearing a white wedding veil and a white ball gown. Annabeth was also wearing a lace gloves. The ball gown also had a little bit of lace at the bottom of the dress. Percy Jackson was wearing a tuxedo with a white bow tie. Percy Jackson was also wearing a underlay was black  
  
"Percy, Do you take Annabeth as your eternal wife and stay with her forever" Says Zeus  
"I do" Says Percy  
"Annabeth, Do you take Percy as your eternal husband and stay with him forever" Says Zeus  
"I do" Says Annabeth  
"You may now kiss the bride" Says Zeus as Annabeth and Percy Start Kissing  
  
"Hey Zeus will you please direct us towards our room please" Percy says as me and Annabeth looks at each other lovingly  
"Sure let me transport you to your room" Says Zeus  
"Thank you" Says Percy then Zeus turns towards theme  
"Oh wait I forgot to told you something...Oh wait you are the god of fertility and sex and when every you cum in a pussy you impregnate theme unless you do not want your seed to impregnate theme"  
  
"Okay" Says Percy. Then I waits and he says "can you please teleports us to our bedroom"  
"Of course" Says Zeus  
 **The Palace of Percy Jackson  
**"Hey baby girl" Says Percy


End file.
